


Girl meets Junior Year

by JoyGaroz



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Junior High, Not my main language, Smarckle, Zaya, joshaya, rucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: Riley was learning how to addapt to high school, so were her friends. Life, of course was no easy trip, but love… was looking much tougher this year. What would she do when junior year seems to be suiting better to Lucas than to her?





	1. Preface

They had gotten used to walking and dashing to their classrooms, despite Maya constantly complaining about how boring her classes were, they found a way to merge between the students and finally get their place.

Farkle and Isadora spent their evenings with extracurricular lessons about Bio and Chem; Zay practiced along with Lucas for their next baseball game while Maya painted in Art class…

And Riley… she waited for everyone at the library, studying and doing her homework; every so often visiting her best friend or cheering on Lucas when she was done with her assignments.

It was so normal now, falling into routine at High School. They were no kings yet, but they sure were royalty now. 

As her last task was done, Riley decided to head and see what Lucas was up to in his practice, knowing beforehand that Maya was going to take a little while longer than the boy’s practice and so the blonde would meet her once she was done. 

In the meantime, the brunette entered the bleachers and took a seat at her usual spot. She had come to cheer for her boyfriend so often that now it was almost as if that spot wore her name on it. It was the same place Lucas would look at and be certain he would meet her eyes and smile back at her.

What was not usual though, was the presence of the cheerleading team near the baseball practice. Riley was unaware if there was some showing going on at the gym or what was it that caused them to be wide in the open, but she decided to not think any further into the matter. Instead, she looked at both Lucas and Zay do their best and cheer them on, knowing very well Zay would tell her there was no need for her to do so since it was not a serious match but still she was doing it more for the knowing smile she would share with Lucas because he knew she was doing it to tease their friend and make Lucas smile. 

A few minutes passed, and Maya caught up with her at the bleachers.

“Hey peaches, how did it go?” Riley greeted her artistic friend, who had some paint on her face from earlier and immediately took out a tissue to clean it up for her. 

“Messy. What about the practice? What’s up with the pom poms over there?” She replied as Riley wiped her face clean.

“Dunno, when I got here they were already there. Maybe the boys know”

The girls watched as the practice finished and the boys hurried to the bench to grab their stuff but were stopped when their coach neared them to talk to them. Both girls have come to know the coach too, another thing that came from visiting quite frequently their practice and matches, so they knew this was probably something to do with Lucas improving and Zay hitting it off. 

Both girls knew they had every right to be proud at their friends when they watched the coach greet them so caringly.

Standing from their bench, they walked down to meet the boys only to stop in their tracks when two cheerleader seniors got closer to the former Texas boys.

“Peaches, do you see what I see?” Riley couldn’t help but ask at the sight of two pretty and mature looking blondes nearing her boyfriend and Zay still gathering their stuff.

“I do sweetie, you know them?” 

“I don’t Peaches, I was expecting you would tell me if you know them…” with every second the toned legs of those cheerleaders were walking closer to them, Riley was becoming not so smiley anymore.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I do” 

“What’s she doing? Who’s that? I need to know who that is. Someone needs to tell me right now –What—”

“The—” 

Was their expression when one of the cheerleaders grabbed Lucas by his arm, and said boy was looking as puzzled as his girlfriend upstairs, but not as offended as Zay and Maya were. 

“Riles! Go save your man, NOW!” without further warning, Maya pushed her friend into reaction so she stumbled and walked down to where her man stood.

She wasn’t sure what to say, but as she walked closer, it seemed like the girls knew what they were doing.

“I didn’t know the baseball team had such cute guys working so diligently. How do you do that?” asked one of the cheerleaders, the one grabbing his arm.

“Umm, I practice?” 

A flirty giggle left the pompom head’s mouths and Riley felt her teeth screech and took a deep breath.

“Oh I bet you do, I mean, look at this!” next thing she knew, the other girl was grabbing her boyfriend’s left arm! 

From behind, a defeated Zay muttered under his breath. 

“Um, excuse me” she made herself notice, which made all heads turn to her, including the panicked one from Lucas.

“Hey Riley” at the sound of her name, the girls turned back to Lucas.

“You know her?”

“Yeah, she’s my gir—”

“Girlfriend. I’m Lucas’ girlfriend. Hi”

“Hey” both blondes let go of him and then looked at her closely, making Riley’s confidence falter a little. “So you are her girlfriend…” 

They were predatory, giving off the feeling of attacking her any time as they circled her until they stood again in front of her.

“This is your type huh…”said blonde pompom one.

“Interesting…” continued blonde pompom two.

“What” was all Lucas could say, and immediately both girls were back to his side, all smiley and batting eyelashes.

“She’s adorable” one of them told Lucas, before turning to Riley and say “you’re adorable” and for the first time, Riley wasn’t so happy to hear that.

“Well then. See ya!” 

What does that even mean? 

“Riles?” she was brought back from her stupor at the sound of his voice.

“Yea, hey” she tried her best to pull off a smile, but somehow she wasn’t feeling ok.

“Should we get going?” whether it was because he really bought her attempt of a smile or he was as shocked as her for what had happened, she wasn’t sure. But she was thankful  
they were going to leave those fields before more senior girls get a hold of them.

But even when they were out of the fields and it was later that day, Riley kept on feeling uncomfortable. 

Was it jealousy only? Why did she feel so displeased at being called “adorable”? Or was it… that she felt as if those girls looked more fitting to Lucas’ side than her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving it a try at this fandom 'coz i've been obsessed lately and i need to vent. Also, i hope the fandom is not as chaotic as it looks from what i've seen in the tags and ranks and stuff. I wish you could all enjoy that these kids are growing up so fast and i so don't want to let go. So here, this is how i don't let go. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy it so i can continue or leave it aside in the box of unrequested daydreams of mine that'll never happen and just keep them to myself. 
> 
> We'll see how it goes, thank you beforehand and Besos to you all!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley talks to Maya about her insecurities, seeking advice from her best friend, the brunette is soon to find out maybe that was not what she was expecting to hear.

“I don’t think I’m ready for the cheerleading team, Maya”

At the sound of her best friend’s insecurities, the blonde could only whip her head in the brunette’s direction.

“What do you mean you’re not ready, Riles? You’ve been killing yourself for years to get into the team and now you have!”

“Have I? What does it even mean that I am part of the team anyway? There’s no way I can compare to them”.

At her choice of words, the rebel girl could only squint her clear eyes in suspicion.

“Okay… What is this really about?”

“Nothing! Just what I said, I’m not ready for the cheerleading team, I’ll just quit”

As if her senses were triggered, the blonde stood up from her seat at the bay window and made her way to stand in front of Riley at her bedroom, where she sat with a pouting face.

“No, you’re not. And you’re going to tell me what this tantrum is really about. Ring power” at the sound of her command, Riley could only gap in distraught for a few seconds before letting a surrendered sigh escape.

“It’s…” She considered her chances of changing topic with Maya looking at her so directly, but resigned and continued “I don’t think I’m ready for what’s ahead for Lucas and me…”

“And what is ahead for you two?”

There was a long pause in which Riley could only look further into the floor and lower her head even more as she mumbled incomprehensible things.

“Riley!”

“I’m not ready to do…it…” her voice had already started in a soft tone, yet with every word she kept on saying, her voice went lower and lower until Maya had to guess what she referred. And she did.

“Oh! Wait, what?! Did he ask you to—”

“—No!!” she interrupted her blonde friend, scandalized.

“Okay! Gee” Maya rolled her eyes in both relief and annoyance. It was getting too hard to make her friend tell her what was going on “Then what happened?”

Figuring there was no going back from this; Riley bit her lip as she pinpointed where to start.

“Remember those nice girls who greeted Lucas when we were on the field?”

“I do, what about them?”

“Well, after they finished the practice, and Lucas went to get himself refreshed at the changing rooms, those girls invited me to their practice and even though they were really polite and nothing like I imagined they would, I overheard them talking about their respective boyfriends…”

“About their affairs, you mean”

Riley removed in her seat uncomfortably, “I guess that’s a way to put it”.

“And…? How does their scandalous life have anything to do with yours and Lucas’?”

“It does because they’re all really pretty and experimented and charming and always around the team!”

“And you’re afraid their vixen methods are going to woo Lucas away from you?”

At her lack of response, Maya let a loud sigh out.

“Riles… you needn’t worry about those girls, they’re the most basic kind of girl there is out there. If Lucas was really into that kind of girl, he would have never fallen for you in the first place”.

“But what if he gets tired of me? Have you seen the baseball team? I can bet my life they did not look like that when they were our age. What if our physical change also affects our feelings? What if over time Lucas starts realizing he doesn’t really want someone like me but more like an experimented and confident vixen who waves pompoms like it’s her life?”

The blonde stayed silent for a second, pondering of what her best friend had just said.

“You do wave pompoms like it’s your life though, every year since eight grade or so”.

“That’s so not the point here Peaches!”

“I know, I know. Just pointing out” she apologized as she raised her palms in a soothing manner.

She heard Riley let out a loud sigh, followed by a light shook of her head in discomfort.

“Then would it be so bad if given the circumstance in which he really wants to try that kind of thing, you get to be the one who does it for him?”

The look in the brunette’s eyes told Maya she was lost, so she clarified.

“I mean, that if he really wants to try new things, maybe you should try it with him too”.

“Maya Penelope Hunter, you could not possibly be telling me to—”

“Riley, I finished practice earlier, thought you might like to—”

“—have sex with Lucas” Maya finished, just as said boy was entering from their bay window and stopping abruptly  as the words registered in his brain.

Riley slapped both her hands into her mouth and watched horrified at her boyfriend still paralyzed in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Just relieving some stress and having fun. Hope you get to enjoy this short piece as well and let me know. The more notes the better motivation to figure out when to carry the continuation. Should I lower the tone or raise it? Only if you can find out where this is heading so far *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Giving it a try at this fandom 'coz i've been obsessed lately and i need to vent. Also, i hope the fandom is not as chaotic as it looks from what i've seen in the tags and ranks and stuff. I wish you could all enjoy that these kids are growing up so fast and i so don't want to let go. So here, this is how i don't let go. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy it so i can continue or leave it aside in the box of unrequested daydreams of mine that'll never happen and just keep them to myself. 
> 
> We'll see how it goes, thank you beforehand and Besos to you all!


End file.
